Maybe Later
by falsealarm715
Summary: Jade and Tori get stranded roadside and bond over tacos.


**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot.  
**Author's Note:** Cranked this sucker out in like four hours so it's probably still kind of rough but I don't care. Oh and Emma Müller and Jenny Hartmann are from Hand aufs Herz. If you haven't experienced Jemma then you are missing out.

As they sit on the curb at the bottom of Mulholland, Jade's car still smoking next to them, Jade decides that this is the universe's way of telling her that helping Tori Vega is never the right thing to do.

"Burritos or tacos?" Jade asks as she watches the billboard across the street change into an ad for a new Mexican restaurant in the area.

"What?"

"Burritos or tacos?" Jade nods her head towards the billboard but Tori takes no notice. As Tori looks up from the road Jade can practically see the mess of words welling up inside the girl's head.

"Well burritos are less messy which is great for when you're on the run or if you're wearing something nice. Plus it's hard for me to turn down a nice warm tortilla but tacos have that satisfying crunch, okay well hard shell tacos do. Actually, technically authentic tacos use soft tortillas too so really I guess it's a matter of open versus closed which is a very weird way to categorize food. Actually, I think I like tacos more because they've got lettuce."

"Tacos? Huh."

"Huh, what?" Tori's eyebrows furrow.

"I never really pinned you for a taco kind of girl." There's only a touch of sarcasm in Jade's voice but Tori picks up on it immediately.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Jade looks down at her nails and rubs a thumb against the edge of one that's gotten a little long.

Tori's eyes narrow for a brief moment, "Wait a second."

"There you go."

"Jade!" Tori exclaims with wide eyes.

"It was just a question."

"That's not just a question!"

"Stop getting so bent out of shape, Vega. We're just talking about food." Jade picks her purse up from the sidewalk, sets it in her lap and rummages around inside while Tori starts to overheat next to her.

"You were not!"

"My question was about food."

"But you meant something else!"

"So?" Jade raises an eyebrow as she pulls out her chapstick and applies a new layer.

"So…," Tori's voice trails off.

"Wait a second."

Quickly, Tori answers with a simple, "No."

"Are you actually-?"

"Shut up."

"Tori…," Jade leans a little closer to the girl and tries to get her to make eye contact.

"No," Tori's eyes stay firmly glued to the ground in front of her.

"Tori, come on."

"Go away." Tori barks as she tries to slide away from Jade a little further down the sidewalk.

"I can't go away, Vega, we're waiting for the same ride."

"Then stop talking."

"That's my line." Jade chastises.

"Then take your own advice."

"Little testy are we, Ellen?"

Tori whips her head around and nails Jade with a scowl, "Jade!"

"What's got your boxers in a bunch?"

"Stop it!"

"You wake up on the wrong side of the rainbow?" A little laugh escapes Jade's lips as Tori crosses her arms over her chest.

"I hate you."

"Awesome."

"I really hate you."

"Liar."

Tori doesn't counter with anything, she just sits there, quietly, and Jade narrows her eyes.

"No-," Tori starts to protest.

Jade's eyes go wide and she covers her mouth with her hand, "Oh my God!"

"No."

"You do, don't you."

"I don't!" Tori protests loudly.

"You totally do."

"I do not and I still hate you."

"You totally do and you definitely don't." Jade responds, a wide smile across her lips.

"I really do."

Raising her hands towards the sky, Jade proclaims, "Confirmation at last!"

"No, I hate you. I _really do_ hate you." Tori's eyes narrow again as she attempts to stare Jade down.

"Uh huh."

"I hate you." She repeats the phrase but Jade just shakes her head.

"Lies don't look good on you, Vega."

"I'm not lying."

"Sure."

"Stop it."

Jade cracks her neck and rolls her shoulders. "Alright, okay. Calm down, Müller_."_

"Wait a second," Tori cocks her head to the side and narrows her eyes again.

"What?"

"How do you know who Emma Müller is?"

Jade doesn't respond.

"Jade?"

Jade's reply is clipped: "I have a thing for German soaps."

"Lies don't look good on you either, West," Tori says as she raises an eyebrow.

"Everything looks good on me." Jade scoffs.

"Jenny Hartmann."

Jade doesn't respond again and Tori all but jumps off the sidewalk as she points a finger at Jade and exclaims: "You little liar!"

"I didn't say anything!" Jade slaps at Tori's hand.

"You didn't need to."

"What are you talking about?"

Tori gives Jade a little smile, "You know what I'm talking about."

"I do not."

"Uh huh." Tori just shakes her head.

"Shut up."

"Taunting doesn't feel so nice, does it Jade?"

"I hate you."

"You do not." Tori replies.

"Yea, I do."

"Liar."

Jade, surprisingly, does not defend but avoids all eye contact with Tori as the girl scoots a little closer to Jade.

"So-," Tori starts.

"What? You think just because I have a crush on you I'm gonna let you make out with me?"

"Confirmation at last!" Tori replicates Jade's earlier actions and the other girl immediately scowls.

"You said-," Jade starts but Tori cuts her off.

"I didn't say anything."

"You did."

"I didn't," Tori replies with a wide smile.

"I hate you." Jade huffs.

"So we can't make out?" Tori asks dejectedly.

Silence again, for a few long moments until Beck's car rounds the corner and Jade stands up from the curb. "Maybe later."


End file.
